Gory Fangtell
Gory FangtellCindy Robinson on Facebook, January 30, 2012 is a vampire leader figure and was originally student at Belfry Prep, but transfered with Belfry Prep's student body to Monster High. She was introduced in "Fright On!" and is voiced by Cindy Robinson. Personality Gory's attitude is vain, snobbish, and aristocratic. She's one of the two leaders of the Belfry Prep student body and believes vampires to be above other monsters, in particular werewolves. Her boyfriend Bram, her co-ruler, is of the same opinion and between the two the one who does most of the talking. Her haughty attitude diminishes after Van Helscream's manipulations are exposed and she makes friends with non-vampires, such as Cleo de Nile and the zombies. Physical Appearance Gory has short black and violet hair, red-violet eyes, pointy ears like all vampires, and pale pink skin. She also has a beauty mark on her left cheek. Clothing Like all the vampires who go to Belfry Prep, she wears a red collar shirt V-neck with a red and black striped necktie and a black skirt. She also wears glasses, a belfry prep pin on her shirt and a pair of bat wings earrings. Relationships Family Nothing is known except that her parents are vampires. Friends Gory is a leader figure among the Belfry Prep vampires and captain of its fearleader team. This brought about a rivalry with Cleo de Nile when Belfry Prep and Monster High fused, but the rivalry was eventually settled and seems to have morphed into a friendship. While the Belfry Prep-Crescent Moon High conflict was still going, Gory and Bram took interest in Draculaura, seeking to get her to join their cultural group "Vampowerment". They took personal offense at her perceived abduction. Romance She dates Bram Devein. Between the two, Gory sometimes acts as a mastermind equal and other times behaves as the sly sidekick. Appearances Outside of Fright On!, Gory has only made an appearance in the webisode, "Uncommon Cold". In it, Gory mocks Cleo and her friends for getting sick on the day of a class trip to Monte Scarlo. As such, she is around when Abbey Bominable brings them the cure. But Abbey's allergic to it and sneezes, accidentally freezing Gory to the floor. The girls run off to get to the bus in time, leaving Gory stuck and unable to go herself. She was quickly with Bram in "Unearthed Day" telling the people to vote for her. Ghouls Rule! She was one of the many students at the assembly after the second vandilism of Lilith's goons. She is then one of the students to hear heath shout about the secret meeting. She is then seen in the halls talking to a backgrounder as Robecca announces that the normies are going to give Holt the trick-o-treatment. Gallery 16.JPG|Eventually Cleo and Gory come to a agreement 325481 10150339931197481 225525412480 8562996 1582356793 o.jpg|Gory has a need to turn things into competitions Fright on6.png GoryBram12.png|Gory and Bram GoryInvite.png|Gory is unable to enter unless invited. Fright On! - vampire fearleaders.jpg|Fearleader Gory getting zombie to hold drink.jpg|Gory getting Zombie to hold her drink for her. Fright On! - mobile throne.jpg Uncommon Cold - Gory Fangtell full.jpg Gory&Bram111.PNG Gory111.PNG Meta Timeline * October 31, 2011: Gory Fangtell makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Fright On!". * January 30, 2012: Gory Fangtell's last name is revealed through a Facebook post by her voice actor. * February 12, 2012: Gory Fangtell makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Notes *Gory appears in the CGI TV specials, but is treated like an interchangeable backgrounder rather than a character in those. As a result, she is often seen hooking up with boys who are not Bram (who is absent altogether), while the webisodes maintain that she and Bram are a couple. *When she and Bram were riding their thrones, Don of the Dead was among the zombies carrying them around. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Belfry Prep students Category:Fear Squad members Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters